Madness
by MuseLover99
Summary: This is a story about Lillian Black (OC) and Matthew Bellamy. The setting takes place in Teignmouth, 1991. Lillian and Matt have their up's and down's. Typically love story and all that cheesy crap. A girl and a boy being best friends is not quite common. With everyone nagging about who you are things get tricky, but with Matt's music they'll always be best friends. Summary sucks .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Yes, yes, yes, I am writing another story. Kingdom Hearts Lion King is too continued next summer, I promise! ;o Final Fantasy is still in progress as we speak. I've been writing this story for a while now. I reread it over and over, and it seems good enough to post here. It's a love story, cheesy yes. But that's just how my brain works. ^o^**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Muse or Matthew Bellamy! I don't even know them in real life ._. But on the contrary, I do Love Muse! Favorite band in the world! Once again, none of this is real. Even though I wish…**

* * *

Don't you hate losing something special to you? I do. The feeling drives me insane! I have lost small things like toys, old pair of shoes, my sketchpad, stuff that is not really important. Girls my age despite having their heartbroken by the boy they love. I cannot say that I feel the same because I have never experienced that before. The one thing I hate losing is my favorite video game but when I end up finding it makes my insides jump with joy. Well, I lost something I truly loved and this time I cannot get it back. Two months ago my dad was laid-off from his job as a construction worker. Everything in our household was going fine as usual but this time Dad was home all the time. My dad applied and applied in many available job positions even though he was turned down all the time. Nothing was going right anymore, my life was changing. Then one morning during lunch Dad said he had great news. Dad's brother, my Uncle Thomas heard about Dad's situation and wanted to help. Uncle Thomas offered my dad a job at his business company and Dad gladly accepted the request. I cheered with happiness along with my siblings until I realised something. My uncle does not live in London or anywhere near the area, he lives far away. I thought about the name of the town where my uncle lives and when I found out my stomach dropped. Teignmouth! I've never been to Teignmouth but I have always heard bad things about that town. I asked my dad if this meant we had to move and he answered, "Yes." That three letter word, the one I was praying would be a 'no' instead. "Dad why!?" I shouted even though it was rude of me. My dad replied with a, "I'm sorry. It's for the best Lillian."

Lillian, that's me. I am the second youngest out of five kids. I have only one brother and that is James who is also the oldest. The rest of my siblings are girls, two older sisters and one younger one. My sisters are Ellouise, Colette who I nicknamed 'Cole', and the baby of the family Madeline or as I call her 'Maddie.' Each of us were born and raised in London, it is our home. Home is where the heart is. Not really. Home is home! Home is where you live with your family, where endless bickering over the remote control happens, where memories are made. Okay so maybe home is where the heart is! That is probably why moving is affecting me so badly. You have to say good-bye to friends, let go of all the beautiful sites, and so many more things you never payed attention to until the last minute. I lost my home... The feeling does not simply just go away! No way and the feeling only grows stronger as you begin to pack up your things. With each box I taped closed my throat grew more itchy. Everything around me was becoming empty; empty walls, empty rooms, and my soon I became empty inside. Is this the part where I shout "Life is unfair!?" If so, then I cannot. I cannot say that because even though moving is not what I want the purpose is creating a better life for my family.

* * *

Sunday morning everything in the house was gone, not a single item that belonged to us was left behind. I saw two men from the 'Mover Helper' company arrive at our house with a truck that had enough room for all our boxes and furniture. Family came over to say good-bye and seeing everyone with depressed expression made me want to run away. Running away is not the answer though, moving on is. Moving on... Who knew that moving on was not just for breakups? Is this a breakup? Am I breaking up with London? What the hell am I thinking!? Then I wonder how far Teignmouth is from London. "Four hours." James replied after I asked him. Great, four hours of being in the same truck with my family. Totally fun! Avoiding the thoughts in mind I focus back on the scene in front of me and see the last box being pushed in the truck.

"Alright, everyone let's go!" Dad called out. My family headed towards our truck and soon we all pile in. Dad and Mum sat in the front passenger seats, I get in and move to the back seat, the ones just before the trunk. Colette climbs in after me while James opens the closed truck door and sits on the seat in front of Colette. Through the other door Madeline bolts in with Axel, our dog and as Ellouise comes in she closes the door behind her. Dad turned the truck on and backed out of the driveway. Our family stands on the sidewalk, waving and crying. Right before Dad turns on the corner, I look back at the house and my eyes suddenly become itchy. With one last wave, my mind gives a 'good-bye' to the memories I've made. My back turns towards what is no longer my home. The place where memories were born, where I grew up, everything I dreamed of, gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enjoy :D  
I do not own Muse or Matt Bellamy but I do own Lily.**

* * *

We're here. We finally arrived at Teignmouth. Glancing out the window I observe my new environment. The first thing I notice is a sign that welcomes you into the town, a sign that reads... 'Welcome to Teignmouth! Population: 2,000.' I don't know exactly how much 2,000 people is but I do know that London has way more people. Since the population had very few people it was safer outside, therefore I saw children running around without adult supervision. Maybe now Mum will let go outside without her constantly watching me. As Dad past the town my eyes wanted to see everything! It's quite and steady, alluring but not London. Salty air filled the car as well as my lungs. Seagulls twittered as they flew over our car and headed to the unknown. I'm guessing the unknown is the ocean because I can smell salt water.

"This place looks boring." complained Cole. My sister Colette has a boyfriend who she has been with for three years back at London. You know how teenage lovers are, they never want to let go of the one they love. Well that's Cole, the minute she found out we were moving she shouted her lungs out and locked herself in the bathroom. After hours and hours of convincing Mum got Cole out of the bathroom and soon my sister was making a phone call to her boyfriend. Ah, young love.

After 45 minutes or so, Dad stopped in front of a house on a street named Devon Avenue. Thank goodness! My legs were sore, I could barely feel my butt, and gods I cannot take Maddie's yapping anymore! Rubbing my neck I avert my eyes to the new house and the first sight of the house caught me off guard. The new house is a two story house! I could hear my brother and sisters let out "Ooh's!" and "Ah's." Glancing the front yard made my jaw drop. Fresh, green, grass grew all over the yard with beautiful colored flowers along the edges. A path that began from the sidewalk trailed all the way to the front porch. A wooden, porch swing hanged from the ceiling as it slightly swung back and forth as the wind blew.

Back in London our old home was small. Two bedrooms, two living rooms, one bathroom, and a rather cramped kitchen. A house that small does not fit for a family of seven, eight if you include our dog Axel. Everyone always fought for the bathroom which caused disordered every once and a while. After a few years our second living room was built into a bedroom for Ellouise and Cole. Which meant Madeline and I had to share rooms. Once James finished college he moved in back home. James suggested that he'd sleep in the living room but Mum ordered him to stay in my bedroom! Sharing a room with Madeline was bad enough, but James? That was a disaster... Our house was just to small. "Come on kids, let's go check out the house." Dad announced as he turned the car off. James, Madeline, Ellouise, and Axel all scooted out of the truck. Cole and I jumped from the back seat onto the front ones and practically ran out the vehicle. We all stood outside on the porch waiting as Dad unlocked the door. At last, he opened the door and we all ran in. The room we stood in was the living room, I assume.

"Go and explore." Mum smiled. I don't need to be told twice! Exiting the room, I look for the staircase and find it right outside the living room, in the hallway. Unlike everyone else, my feet directly stride up those stairs.

"Wow!" I exclaim as my eyes scan the upstairs part of our house. The first hallway went horizontal, all the way to the left. Only one door was placed across the hall from where I stood. Going to the left side, I see the hallway expanding vertically. My body heads to the left side of the new hallway because the other way stopped with a wall. Counting the rooms, I become pleased. Everyone will be able to have their own rooms this time, well except me. Without even inspecting the bedrooms I run down the hall and return to the staircase. My hand automatically reaches for the only door that awaits in the hallway. Opening the door, I hear footsteps, indicating someone else arrives. "I finally get my own room," beamed James once he saw me. My mouth dropped into a frown. "Lucky... I have to share with Madeline," James laughs at my comment and disappears down the hall, finding his way through this confusing maze.

Back in our old house my bedroom resembled a jungle. Madeline and I had bunk beds which Dad took apart for us because we wanted to split the room in half. So separating the bunk beds allowed us to each have a different part of the bedroom. When James arrived Maddie and I were back to having bunk beds so that James' bed could fit. The bunk beds were placed near one wall, James' bed was near another wall, and my desk was right in the middle between the beds. My stuff animals were downgraded and soon residence under my bed, three backpacks were forgotten under James' bed. Our closet was meant for one person, but the items inside were for three people. Madeline's toys were usually on the ground causing people to fall over them, I got used to the toys and knew how to avoid tripping over them. James' college books took up quite a lot of space as did his game systems and comic books. My desk was turned into a book shelf, trying to hold up as many books as it could. None of us were exactly the clean freaks, so our dirty clothes ending up taking a bunch of space.

As I stepped into the new room a smile grew on my face. Pretty decent. It isn't like our old bedroom, big enough for two kids this time. Walking around I notice two windows, great because I'm claustrophobic. One window faced the front yard. 'Mine,' I thought to myself while taking another survey of the bedroom. The second window faced a wall, more like the neighbor's house. Oh perfect, the neighbor's wall also has a window which faces this one. Funny if you ask me. Funny because if I were ever to look out the window my eyes would stare straight towards the other house. If someone end up seeing me then I would appear as a stalker or something. Hey, not my fault two windows were placed right across from each other. Since these windows are bare I can see clearly towards the neighbor's house. Yep, stalker status. From the corner of my eye I see their curtains spread open, and surprisingly I see a figure. Squinting my eyes I can make out a boy, my age maybe. Spiky, dark hair and a blue long sleeve shirt, the rest of his body is blocked. His hands seem to be moving around and that movement seems familiar. From what I can pick up, the boy is playing a piano if not, then he's typing on a keyboard, really slowly. No he isn't typing on a keyboard. How do I know? Well, when you type on a keyboard do you move your lips as if you're singing? I think not! Okay, maybe the boy was not singing, he could be talking or saying magic spell. Well, from the way I see it this boy is playing the piano and singing to himself. I can just tell by the way he's sitting, it's a hunch I have okay. Looking behind him, the boy gets up from his seat and exits the room. Remembering I had a job to do, I decide to go and unpack my crap.

"Mum! Have you found any of my stuff?!" I shout as I race down the new stairway.

"I piled some up in the right corner, over there!" Mum points to where she placed my boxes. My eyes navigate to the right corner, yup those are my boxes with my name scribbled all over them.  
Unpacking isn't going to be easy. "Has anyone seen my box full of makeup!?" I hear Ellouise shout in frustration. Everyone in the house is going nuts. There's boxes and furniture scattered all over the area. Those moving guys keep bringing in more furniture that is not necessary at this moment. Madeline is being lazy, as always, for she does not want to help unpack. Axel is bothering everyone, he won't stop following any of us. Someone is going to end up tripping over that dog. I'm going outside to get some fresh air from all this commotion.

Great, there's even more boxes blocking the doorway. I never noticed how much stuff we have. "Can someone move these boxes?" I yell loud enough so someone can hear me. Dad appeared behind me and began to move the boxes. "There you go Lillian," hearing him say that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It really irritates me when they use the word 'Lillian'. I prefer to be called Lily. Lillian is too long and it sounds like a proper name, a name for an old woman. Man it's freezing outside, forget what I said about fresh. Looking over the neighborhood I realise that it's quiet. No people outside, not even a giggle from a child. "Must be a boring area."

"Oh you can count on that!" I practically jumped out of my skin. Whoever spoke nearly gave me a heart attack. The only one outside was me... As if by magic, a boy appeared before my eyes! This stranger was about three inches taller than me. Luckily his face wasn't to far away from my view. Bright, blue eyes, bushy eyebrows and hair that appeared light brown with his hair stopping in the middle of his neck.

"You're new here, huh?" I heard the question, but I became distracted. This kid looks familiar, almost like the neighbor I saw in the window. It wouldn't surprise me if he was though, this is a small place. Without even thinking I blurt out something. "Do you play the piano?" The boy laughed uncontrollably at my question. "No way! Playing the piano is for wimps!" He took a small comb out of his back pants pocket. 'Wanna be cool kid,' I think to myself. The kid began to comb his hair and took a step back.  
"Welcome to the neighborhood." He said one last time and turned the other way. I noticed he was walking toward the house next door, my neighbor. "Oh by the way," he said once again as he stopped in his tracks. "I'm Paul..." after that Paul continued walking home.

* * *

**A/N- Chapter 2 is finally completed ! :D Man it took me forever! Why did it take me forever? Well, I'm just damn, plain lazy!  
Anyways, I dedicate this story to my friend. Since she lives in California, this is the only way she can read it. And look at that! I'm rambling on. Silly me ^-^  
Reviews or not, I really don't mind. I just care if you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Chapter 3! :D Whoa, it's finally here! Instead of enjoying Christmas Eve, I'm writing my story. I don't mind wasting my Christmas vacation on the computer. But hey, that's just me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story over all. Reviews or not, I still love you all! *no homo*  
I do not own Muse!**

* * *

Mum is yelling at me to come back inside. Good because I do not intend to stand out here in the freezing cold all day. As I trudge towards the door, the moving guys say good-bye to Dad and climb into their trucks. I'm guessing their work here is done. Watching them leave got me pretty cross. Those guys are going back to London while I'm stuck here in Teighnmouth for a couple of years. My fist clenched into a ball and I storm inside the house, my mind explodes with anger. At this precise moment, I officially hate my life here on Earth.

After touring the house my mind cooled off a bit. Walking in through the front door you arrive at the living room. Estimating the area, I have to say that there's four windows, space to fit two large couches, and enough room to rough house with Cole. The door on the left lead to a small hallway, the staircase is the first thing you see as you enter. Across the hall is the kitchen which Mum loves because there's actually space to walk around in. The oven, refrigerator, and table are all set up and in order. Two extra doors await to be open, one door is for the garage and the other is to head into the backyard. An opening leads to a dining room, which we'll never use. Back outside in the hallway there's two other doors on the right side, one on the left which is that dining room and a door at the end of the hallway. I see another living room but Mum says it's a "family room". Who the hell invented this? I can't stand being with my family for more than one minute! Anyways, a laundry room is right next to the "family room". Pretty cool, since we didn't have one in our other house. The best room is the half bathroom! A bathroom downstairs! How awesome is that?!

"You hungry Lillian?" Mum asked me as I strolled into the kitchen one more time.

"Wotcha make?" Everyone must of ate because the table had a huge mess and food scattered all over the counters.

"Sandwiches," she grinned. Oh delightful, sandwiches my "favorite" food. I sigh in disappointment and hear my stomach growl. "In that case I'm not that hungry," and with that I walk out the kitchen mumbling to myself.

On my way to the upstairs part of the house I begin to hear voices. I better not be going crazy. Well, I'm not crazy. It's just Madeline and Cole talking in front of my bedroom. "Hi," nodding my head I turn the other way. Mum and Dad get the Master bedroom which is located down the hall from my room. Their chamber includes a bathroom, their own walk-in closets and a hot tub! Next door, James already made himself at home. About twenty boxes were scrambled all over the floor, plus a half eaten sandwich sitting on a chair. "Uh nice room James," scratching my head I enter his room. James becomes aware of my entrance and gives me a thumbs up. I open one of his boxes and begin to rummage through it. College book, college book, college book. One after another all I manage to find are James' old text-books. "Why did you keep this?"  
"Huh? Oh those," James picked up a book and scanned through it. "You never know when someone might need this. If you go to college and study chemi-"

"No!" My brother gazes at me, as if puzzled. "I'm going to college, of course! Except, I do not want to study chemistry..."

"Then what do you want to study?" I think about his question. Truth be told, I have no clue for my plans in the future. "Um I don't know yet." "Well you better decide soon. Next year you'll start high school and then college will just be right around the corner," James is right. "I know," leaving his room made me wonder about my future even more.  
A bathroom, a room for Cole, and another bedroom for Ellouise. Madeline being my only roommate is a miracle. Sharing a single, squared bedroom with three sisters is not easy. Not when you have an older sister who won't stop yelling at you because you didn't pick up your dirty clothes. Or when your other sister stays up late on the phone talking to her boyfriend.

Mum ordered all of us to organize our bedrooms before going to bed. Doesn't seem so hard since Madeline and I are splitting the room in half. I get one side and she gets the other. We decorate however we please and try to stay out of each other's throats. I run into the bedroom, jump up just an inch off the ground, do a back flip, and land on my feet in a ninja style. Ever since my cousin Joey taught me how to do this, I've never stopped practicing. It usually annoys people when I show off my moves, but hey! Who else can perfect this awesome move!? Joey and I call it, 'The Awesome Ninja Move'. "Madeline we have too..." Disaster! The hairs on my back are literally standing up. Disgusting is the lethal term to describe what I'm witnessing. Madeline's side of the bedroom is outrageous. Pink bed covers with fluffy pillows, princess posters hanging on the walls, barbies sitting on the edge of a table set, and baby dolls squished in a corner. This is a disgrace to man-kind!  
"Madeline!" My nose begins to twitch.

"What?" Madeline replies as she places toy tea cups on the table.

"This room is...Ugly!"

"Mm, I don't think so. Besides this is _my_ side," she gave me a smirk and went back to work. No matter what Madeline always gets her way, no matter what. Yet, she wont get her way with this. "Mum!" yelling at the top of my lungs, Madeline ignored my actions. The door opened with someone walking in. "Shut up," Cole's eyes darted from me to Madeline, back and forth. "Lillian is being unfair!" I made a face as Madeline ratted me out.  
"Leave Madeline alone Lillian," Cole replied. She walked out the room leaving me and Madeline to ourselves again. Now I gotta arrange all my crap.

Finally my half of the room is finish! My bed is placed under the window that faced the neighborhood. For now I'm using blue polka-dots bed covers. My wanna be drawing desk faces the corner near my bed. Our television set is rested on a small table pushed all the way towards a wall, perfect view for me. A dresser, few feet away the television set is for Madeline and I to share. Books in the bookshelf, clothes in the dresser and closet, and stuff animals neatly organized on my bed. Yes, I still have stuff animals. The posters on my walls look great! No princess posters like Madeline. I've got; The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Nirvana, Queen, and Green Day.  
"Ew!" squeaked Madeline as she saw my posters.

"What now?" I asked in a real annoyance tone.

"Those look inappropriate," wrinkles form on that pushed up nose of her's. I dislike it when her nose does that. "My posters?" I ask once more. Madeline nodded her head and stuck her tongue out at me. "I don't care," why should I care? We have our own halves and our own styles, nothing more.

* * *

Later that night I take a quick shower. It took me while before I could start, I had no idea how to turn the water on. My fear of the new bathroom made my shower quite uncomfortable, really. Locking the door behind me made me paranoid and all these thoughts banged in my mind. Every noise I heard made me wanna flinch, run, and even stand still in the corner. One way or another, I'm going to get used to this bathroom. Right now, I have no clue on how...  
"Time for bed!" Mum yelled at all of us as I exited the bathroom. 'It's barley 0900!' I tell myself while walking towards my bedroom. Ugh, it bothers me when Mum treats us like little kids. Making us go to bed so early, but then again I am sort of tired. When I step into the bedroom I perform my ninja move as usual. Madeline's eyes part from her book to me, then back to her book. "Lillian I wanna watch television," she speaks in a whisper. "Then watch!" was my reply as I kick off my shoes.  
"Mum wont let me." "Then shut up and read you're book!" Bad move. My sister threw a shoe at me but luckily missed.

Maybe I'll draw or something besides getting shoes thrown at. Yeah, I have no idea where my crayons are at. Now I gotta search the whole bedroom just to find my dang crayons. I search for my crayons in my drawing desk and find nothing. Noticing the boxes in the corner, I decided to give up on searching for my crayons. Passing by one of the windows I realise that someone hung new curtains. "Sweet," is my responds because the curtains are yellow-green, my favorite color. I push the window open and stick my head out. The neighbor's light is turned on with their curtains spread out wide. My good mood vanishes as I see someone next door. It's the same kid from earlier in the day. This person appears to be doing the exact movements as before. How I see it, he's probably playing the piano. Minutes later I catch myself staring and daydreaming into the neighbor's actions.

"What are you looking at?" With great force I brutally shut the window close and yank the curtains close, nearly pulling them off the window. Turning on my heel, I punch Madeline on the arm. "Ow!" my sister cried out. "Well don't do that then," she deserves that punch. "What were you staring at Lillian?" Madeline tried to peek over my shoulder. Crap! Madeline cannot see the neighbor boy. "No-Nothing!" Too late! She pushed the curtains wide open and inspected the view. He wasn't there, neighbor boy was gone... "I told you it was nothing," for some odd reason I began to giggle,  
"You are such a weirdo Lillian," Madeline headed back towards her bed.

James stepped into the room as if he owned the place. "He's been crying outside your door," Axel came running inside, wagging his tail.

"Hey buddy," getting down on one knee I begin to scratch his ear. Axel started to lick my ear which tickled. Right when I stood up, James slapped my head without even warning me. "Mum said to stop playing and go to sleep," our brother gave Madeline and I a 'do as I say or else' look. "Fine.." Madeline tucked herself under her covers and didn't say a word more.

After an hour or so of reading, I finally felt sleepy. Madeline was sleeping away with Axel on the edge of her bed. I place the book under my bed, change into an old t-shirt and gym shorts. When I finish dressing into my pj's, I crawl into bed and get comfy. Using my right arm, I shut off the lamp standing on a night-stand. Suddenly I become afraid... The room around me is pitch black with shadows and figures creeping all over. 'Something is going to grab my foot,' my mind screams. Ugh, I hate when my stupid imagination does this!

"Axel," I whisper. "Come here," thankfully he listened to my instructions. The dog jumped off Madeline's bed and hopped onto mine. "Good boy," I stroked Axel's fur and slowly drifted away into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while. January 23, 2013 was the day I went to my very first Muse concert ! It was Awesome \^o^/ Matt looked so beautiful :'D Well yeah, chapter 4. Whoa ! Enjoy you crazy Muse-loving people xD  
I do not own Muse!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 0800. It feels weird waking up in a different house like it's just a strange feeling not being in your old room. Getting out of bed and stretching my arms I leave my bedroom and head towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I stare at myself in the mirror and scowl. I'm a plain, normal looking teenager. Caramel, brown hair that goes past my shoulders with bangs hiding my eyes. Dark, brown eyes with long, wavy eyelashes and a blemish resting at the end of my smile, which bothers me dearly. I love the green gauges my cousin bought for me. Mum hates them with a passion, she's those type of mother's that hate everything non-girly. I regret wearing shorts to bed for today is freaking cold!  
"Hurry up!" Someone banged on the door with their fists. There's no need to bang on the door.

"Don't rush me."

My brother waited for his turn to use the bathroom. "About time," James said as he entered the bathroom. Making my way to the staircase a sweet, wonderful smell reaches my nose. Bacon. Mum must be cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast. I reach the downstairs and find Mum in the kitchen cooking as I predicted. "Lillian go wake up Ellouise and Colette."

"I just came down the stairs," my tone becomes a little frustrated. Walking down that staircase is no easy thing to do, my ankles hurt just coming down right now. Instead of fighting with her I listen and go back up. I will wake up Cole first because Ellouise is the type of sleeper I hate waking up. Slowly and quietly I open the door that leads into Cole's bedroom. I'm guessing that Cole isn't done packing because boxes were scattered all over the room, the only furniture in her room is the bed. I approach Cole and begin to poke her temples. "Cole," I whisper. "Colette wake up."

"What do you want?" She mumbles under he pillow. "Mum made some food. Are you going to go eat?" The pillow covering Cole went flying and hit my face. "10 minutes!" I nod my head and skip outside the room. Now to wake up Ellouise, oh gosh. I tip-toe towards Ellouise and tap on her arm. "Hey Mum made breakfast, come and eat."

"Go away!" I didn't even try and she's already kicking me out. So I grab her blanket and toss it to the side. That should wake her. "Get out!" Ellouise yelled which made me take a step back. This is why I don't even bother on waking her up. Right before I left I threw a sock that was near-by. "Bloody hell. You don't gotta get angry," and with that I slammed the door.

Breakfast was normal as ever. Everyone fighting for bacon, Madeline dirtying her shirt with egg yolk, and Axel begging for scraps."Oh Lillian, Madeline. After you two are done eating go upstairs and get changed." Mum said as she rose from her seat. It's still early in the morning, why would I need to get dress now? "Why?" Madeline asked before I could speak up. Mum picked up her plate from the table and walked towards the sink. "You two are starting school real soon and need new uniform. Different from the ones you two wore back at your other school."  
"Well that's dumb. I don't wanna go." James slapped my head and shook his own head. "Shut up and go." I didn't have a comeback so I just sat there and ate my last piece of bacon without another word.

Two whole hours of shopping! It was horrible! Exactly why I hate going anywhere that deals with clothes and my mother. The uniform is outrageous, I hate it! Pale blue, polo, collared shirts which must have the school logo printed on them. Along with a black tie, just great. Girls must wear black skirts! Bloody hell, I loath wearing skirts. Don't ask why. In addition to this hideous outfit long,white socks and black shoes. Who the heck wears this crap!?

* * *

Once we returned home, Mum made me take the bags inside. "Mum." I complained. There's no way I'm taking five bags inside the house without any help. "Ha,ha,ha!" Madeline laughed as she ran pass by me with a grin on her face. 'Oh shut up!" I thought to myself. It's not fair that I must do everything. Just as I shut the door of our Suburban, I hear laughter. Looking towards the right I notice two boys standing on the sidewalk, one laughing and the other reading. Paul the neighbor and the boy who appears across my bedroom window. Suddenly a little girl appeared from behind one of the boys. She looked no more older than five years old. Her hair was light brown, almost coffee color. It passed her shoulders, ending mid-way back and stopping in curls. Her face was as cute as a button(who still says that?). Her ears stuck out through her hair, crystal blue eyes and freckles all across her nose. The little girl wore a lilac dress with black slip on shoes and a large overcoat.

"Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paaaaauuul!" The little girl kept repeating his name over, almost singing it. "Yes?" Paul answered. The little girl blushed a dark pink color.

"I like you guys." She dropped her head and twiddled with her fingers. "I'm glad you two are my brothers..." She gave them a grin. The two boys gave blank expressions towards one another. Paul scratched his head and smiled. "You know Piper, we're not-" His smile disappeared as she turned the other way. "Yeah I know. You're just my step-brother." She began to walk towards the house. So Paul had a younger brother and sister.

Piper opened the door and walked inside. I also began to walk towards my own house. Paul and his brother just stood there, chattering for a bit more. My eyes seemed glued, unable to look away from those boys. There was something about them that was bugging me. I can't figure out what though. Just then, my foot became caught on one of the bags. As I tried to take it out, it only made things worse.

* * *

**AN- Oh what a bad ending xD Sorry for that. Cliffhanger, I guess. You people are just gonna have to wait ^-^ Reviews would be nice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I do not own Muse even though I wish! ;o I do own Lily though!**

* * *

My feet left the ground for a second or two and everything around me became a blur. I land on my stomach and on the side of my face. 'I'm gonna die.' That's the only thing I can keep thinking. A rush of wind brings me back to reality and I push myself onto my knees. I want to cry so badly, the pain burns so much but crying is embarrassing. My head snaps up and my eyes dart across the yard, searching for the witnesses. Both boys were staring at me, curious about my next movement. 'Please don't laugh.' I beg in my mind. Luckily the boys didn't laugh at me. Instead, Paul rushed over towards my side and offered me his hand.

"Here, let me help you."

"No thank you," I muttered. "I'm fine." I hate when people think I'm weak. Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm helpless. Paul's face displayed that he was confused by my actions. "Are you sure?" He asked and I shrugged off his question. Standing up back on my two feet I realised that I was scowling again. On the other hand, Paul gave me a big, cheesy grin. I dropped my scowl and returned a small smile as well. "See... See you around." Paul commented and headed for his house. As 'Piano Player' looked up from his comic-book he noticed his brother and followed him. My eyes soon widen with shock. Those two boys were wearing a uniform! Exact style, color and logo as the ones that were in the bag I was holding. Which means... I'm going to the same school as them!

* * *

You know how people say to be thankful for the things you have? To be thankful for having a roof over your head? Well of course I'm thankful for this house we live in! It's perfect, much more than I ever expected. It's just... I miss home! The house I grew up in, all those memories I couldn't take with me, left behind. At least I'm with my family right? Home is suppose to make you feel welcomed but this home doesn't. You just gotta get used to some things, I guess.

During dinner, Mum gave us "special" news which seemed to me more like "waste of time" news. "Guys look I know this move has been hard," Dad began to speak.

"Of course it's been hard!" Cole jumped up from her seat and stomped her foot in anger.

"Colette sit down!" Mum barked. My sister brutally took her seat and rolled her eyes. "As I was saying," Dad begun again. "We're having a party in a few days. Everyone is going to come, all of our family." "And you guys can invite your friends." Mum smiled.

"Who's going to come?" I blurt out. "It's a four hour drive!" Seriously, my friends will not come and visit me if our home is four hours away. "Shut up Lily." Cole muttered under her breath. "Nonsense! I've called everyone for the past two days and they cannot wait to come." Mum chimed as she stood up from her seat. I still wonder who will visit but then again my family loves to party.

* * *

Later that night I felt more comfortable showering. I looked out the bathroom window and find out that it's raining. Oh how I love the rain. The sound of the raindrops landing on the roof, the way windows fog up, and the smell. Oh I love it all, rain is my favorite weather. Those places that hardly get any rain must be terrible! Like Arizona, how do the people stand living there without rain!? The desert and the rain. Which one would you rather pick?

I enter my bedroom and see Madeline playing with her doll, Chloe. "Chloe is scared of the rain." Madeline whispered with eyes widen open. I was silent for a second and could hear the rain coming down hard. "Like I care." My sister stuck her tongue out at me and ran out the room to who knows where. With Madeline gone I suddenly become interested on looking out my window, a certain window. I slide the curtains, clear off the fog, and press my face against the glass. The rain may have been heavy but luckily with the lights on I was able to see the next door neighbor's window. The boy was there, playing his "piano" again. I watched him for a few minutes without realising that I was watching him. Backing away from the window I shut the curtains close and exit my room.

I walk into Cole's room and find her drawing in her notepad. Cole and my dad are the only two people in our family who can draw like true artist. I try but in the end my drawings come out looking like disasters. "What do you want?" I took a step back, Cole didn't even look up from her sketch.

"Um nothing. I just..." My eyes scan the bedroom and notice pictures of Cole and her boyfriend taped to a wall. She had another wall full of her best drawings, poster of singers/ bands, and a few teen model posters. Cole is a slob; clothes shoved into drawers, shoes piled up on top of another in the closet, her books were everywhere, and her bed wasn't even made! That's the one thing Cole and I have in common, dirty and messy bedrooms. "You're nervous about school, huh?" Cole had a smirk dancing on her lips. "Eh? Me nervous!? Ha, whatever. I'm actually excited!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I can't wait to start school." And with that I stormed out of my sister's room. 'What did I just do?' I think to myself. I'm not ready for school, no way! I'm terrified and oh gosh, meeting new people. I... I have trouble introducing myself to new people. Make friends? How do I make friends when I never really had any? Moving and changing schools is just stupid!

* * *

It's been three days since James went to his first interview. How long does it take to agree that my brother is worthy enough? James graduated from college last summer and is now a true Chemist. He applied at the town's hospital pharmacy, medicine is my brother's specialty.

"Worried?" Ellouise asked as we were having breakfast. Dad was gone, off at work with my Uncle Thomas. "No just impatient. I want to work already."  
When Dad lost his job, Mum worked extra hours and Ellouise had to get two jobs. You see James had to quit his job because his final exams were just around the corner. So I guess he's gotten bored of being home all day. Our family needs money. I mean, money is the reason why we moved here.

Later that day I run downstairs after hearing my name being shouted for the fifth time. Multiple voices echoed from the kitchen so I made my way in there.

"Alright chips!" I reached over to grab a bag when suddenly Mum slapped my hand. "Not so fast," She grabbed the bag and placed it in a cupboard. "This food is for the party on Saturday." My eyes were glued to the table. There were about four bags of chips, sodas, buns, weenies, patties, fruits, and other kinds of food scattered around the table. I was tempted to steal a strawberry but didn't. "The party is this Saturday?" Ellouise asked. "Yes and you know the rules right?" James, Ellouise, Cole, Madeline, and I looked at each other.

"At least four people have to sleep in our room if they please." We burst out laughing, we knew that rule all too well already. Mum rolled her eyes at our stupidity.

* * *

**A/N- Yay finally completed this chapter! I know what you're all thinking, "Where's Matt? This is suppose to be about Matt!" Yes, you're right and I know, these chapters have been about Lily. Well just wait! In the next chapter you'll meet someone you know for sure. ;D  
P.s. I'm not British, I'm not even from Europe, I'm from America. So really, I have no idea how British people speak. If there are a few words that are different in British please PM me and I'll change it. Other than that Review and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Chapter 6! :D Wow, that many chapters already? I really hope people like this story. But any who, in this chapter more people will be introduced! Who? Well I can't tell you but you can read who! xD Okay now go and read the real story!  
Reviews will be nice. I do not own Muse (I wish I did) but I do own Lily.**

* * *

Am I troublemaker at school? No because I choose not to be. Is school a place where I can go whenever I have a problem? No way! Do I like school? Ha, no. Honestly, I've never met a kid who's pleased to go to school. It's school, seven crappy hours of our lives! Then there's those awful, unsatisfying meals they serve at lunch. Don't forget about those heavy textbooks teachers make us carry around. Oh yes, us losers, like myself have to be cautious and be on the lookout for bullies. Isn't that fun!? So hating school should be something that parents need to expect from their kids. Only, my mum just thought I was crazy when I told her I hate school. "Oh chérie, wake up. You start school today." I wiggle under my blanket and try to avoid the light that Mum turned on. I heard Madeline get out of bed and follow Mum out the room.

"It's Friday! Why can't we start school on Monday!?" I shout even though Mum didn't catch a word I said. Letting out a yawn I check my clock and see that it's exactly 700 a.m. Mum really doesn't want us to be late on our first day. With a sigh I head for the bathroom and do my business. After finishing, I go back to my bedroom and fine my uniform on my bed. Stupid outfit. I change into the uniform after staring at it for almost a minute. Stupid skirt, stupid shoes, stupid everything! Hanging in my closet s my 'Green Day' sweater which I would like to wear but sadly I cannot. Simple is good so I comb my hair and leave it down with my bangs pushed to right side of my forehead. Grabbing the top, navy blue coat and backpack that I kept in the closet I exit the bedroom. With one last swallow, I begin to walk down the staircase, creating a new journey.

Another yawn escaped as I enter the kitchen. James and Cole' were sitting at the table eating cereal and chatting with one another. Odd, Cole' doesn't usually wake up this early in the morning. "Don't you look cute!?" She chimed as I walked past by her. "Bite me!" I growl as I grab a scone that rested on top of a plate on the counter.I'm in no mood for jokes right now. Taking a seat across from James I bite my scone and begin to chew on it.

_Click! _A flash of light startled me just as I swallowed my food. Focusing in reality again I see Cole' holding a camera. "Surprise!' Laughed James, as he and Cole' tried not to choke on their cereal. Camera. 'Surprise.' Wait... They took a picture of me! Mum and Madeline both walk in just as I'm about to let me rage out. "Mum! James and Cole' took a picture of me! I...I didn't even agree to it! Tell them to delete it or something!" Madeline too began to giggle as I ranted on about the picture. Mum was smiling as she made Madeline some cereal. "Yes, I know. I asked them too." She what!? My mother should know I dislike taking pictures, especially since I'm wearing this awful outfit. "It's your first day of school," Cole handed Mum the camera. I noticed Madeline came to stand beside me. "Smile!"

* * *

My stomach felt like a water balloon. I could hear my inside splash around, nerves or probably just my breakfast. I close my eyes and pray that the school is closed today.

"We're here!" Dammit! Mum, Madeline, and I get out of the vehicle and make our way to the entrance of the school. As I entered the school grounds I cannot help but smile in amazement. Beautiful! So many trees were planted around the campus, from Oak trees to Cherry Blossoms. Benches were placed all around, some even under a few trees and a water fountain almost near every bench. I saw an auditorium, a gym, the cafeteria, and squinting my eyes I see a playground to the far right of the campus. A few teachers were standing around the area, they must be on lookout. Everything around me was so new and unique in it's own way. Then it hit me, what's a school without students? Trust me, the minute I thought about the students I noticed each and every student that was outside, surrounding the grounds I stood on. This school goes from Kindergarten to Twelve grade, that's a lot of kids in one area! Looking around I start to believe that these kids aren't students. They're animals! You have those boy who are kicking a football around, those girls screaming and trying not to get it. Then you have students who decide to do their homework the last minute and are copying off the nerds. I saw two teenagers making out against a wall. _'Oh how nice,'_ I thought. My point is that no matter where you go, students are students.

We found the front office which was near the entrance. "Come on," Mum said. "Let's hurry up so you two won't be late."

"I want to be late." I mutter under my breath. I open the glass, see-through office door and step inside. That warm heater air feels delightful on my cold face. Three ladies were chit-chatting, I mean "working hard" behind the front counter. One of the ladies notices Mum and soon the other two ladies went back to work. "Oh, how may I help you Ma'am?" Mum's face had a look that said, 'Really?' but she traded it for a "smile."  
I sat down on a brown comfy chair that was near the door. Madeline stayed by Mum's side, tears gathering in her eyes. A loud ringing bell echoed around the entire place, that could only mean one thing. The school day has officially begun. I look behind me and peek through the window to find kids of all ages running to their classes. I placed my head in my hands and take a deep breath. Every kid is nervous on their first day of school, I'm no different.

"Lillian," Peeking through my fingers I see Mum and Madeline standing in front of me. "I just received Madeline's class. You go and check out your classes." I stood up from my seat and felt like crying. "Mum!" "Quiet." She kissed my forehead. "Be good chérie." Without another word Mum and Madeline exited the office. She wants me to talk to the lady and ask for my classes. I have trouble talking to strangers, I get all awkward and weird.

The lady behind the counter smiled as I approached her. She had orange hair and it resembled a bird's nest, only a bird's nest was neater. She had gray eyes that were bloodshot and whenever she smiled her teeth glistened with coffee stains. This lady was short, plump, and dressed like a tropical forest with jewelry practically choking her! But, who am I to judge? "Your name sweetheart?" Taking a deep breath once again I answer," Lillian Black." The lady nodded and got up from her chair then waddled over towards a cabinet. After searching through some folders the lady plucked out a folder with my name on it. Office lady took her seat again and wrote something on a sticky note. Another loud bell rang. "First period has begun." The lady said without looking up from the note. From where I stood it look like the lady was writing a paragraph.

"Well Lillian-"  
The entrance door slammed against the wall as someone barged in. I turned around to see who it was and go figure, it's a boy. The boy wasn't alone though, two younger kids were behind the new visitor. "Good morning ladies." The oldest looking boy chimed, he appeared around sixteen. Stunningly all three boys looked alike, definitely brothers. Dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, oh yes another thing! A scowl planted on their faces just like mine.  
"Oh if it isn't the Sheen brothers..." The lady's mouth made an upside down 'u'. "Hailey, you and your brother are going to have to wait for your late passes. I am dealing with someone already." Hailey took one look at me and turned his back away towards me. "Now Miss Black, everything you need is in this folder. Class schedules, where your Homeroom class is at, the name of your teachers, and a school map." Her Name Was handed me the folder. She smiled a real, big fake smile. "Welcome to Teignmouth Community College!"

After exiting the office, I open my folder and check my classes. In total, including lunch but not Homeroom I have seven classes. My first class is Algebra I. "No way." I stomp my foot on the ground. I hate Algebra so much, I just dislike any math! I make my way to class and just as I do it begins to rain. Puddles start to gather and you can hear the raindrops land in them. Few footsteps can be heard of those who are late to class. The wind blows through my face and I shiver, shoving my hands in my pockets. With each step I took towards the classroom the more nervous I became. And then I find my math class, Room #82, Algebra I. Before I walk in the classroom I grab the sticky note from the folder. Each teacher is suppose to read the note just so they can know I'm in their class. "Please don't stare," I whisper among myself. Then I take the first step and knock on the wooden door. Great, my hands are all sweaty now, just great.

"Come in!" Tweets a high pitched voice from inside the classroom. Resting my palm on the doorknob I turn the knob sideways and push the door open. First thing I notice is the teacher who is standing in front of a blackboard. The lady was tall, thin and I predict, oh let's say around 35. She wore a long pale, pink dress with a white coat and too much make-up. Her eyes are framed with black glasses and her brown hair is tied up in a bun. One point goes to this class for having a funny looking teacher. I dart my eyes away from her and face the ground. "Good-morning." She stops her lesson and faces me. "Morning." I hand her the note as I made my way to her. The teacher read the note and passed it back to me. "Welcome Lillian! I'm Mrs. Grace," Her eyes looked away from me and instead went to face the class. "Boys and girls we have a new student." I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment but I manage to smile. "Okay I need an empty seat," Mrs. Grace inspected the room, looking for an open desk. "Dominic, raise your hand." A boy with blondish-brownish hair lifted his arm up in the air. "That will be your seat Lillian. Right next to Dominic."

I made my way to desk and I can already feel the stares. As I sat down on the chair I realise that my seat is in the back of the classroom. Five rows of desk, six students in each row and I sit in the second to last desk on the last row. Mrs. Grace continues her lesson so I take out a pencil and notebook. The entire class was silent. I could hear Mrs. Grace's marker glide across the board, pencils dancing along the paper and occasional whispers followed by giggles. I can tell all those whispers and giggles are because of me. Even though my eyes were facing the paper I could sense a few people staring at me. Great, go ahead and stare! Might as well tape a sign on my back that reads "Rare Species!" Shaking my head and ignoring everyone around me I go back to work. Something poked my side. I look up from my paper and turn my head 90 degrees to the right. The boy who sat beside from me was smiling and poked me once again. "Hello, I'm Dominic Howard." With a nervous expression and a shaky voice I answer, "Lillian Black." Dominic's pupils reached up as if they were trying to look at his eyebrows. He then blew air upward which made the strands of hair that blocked his sight fly in different directions.

"Hey is that a French accent?" I stare at Dominic dead straight in the eyes and saw my own reflection. He sat there waiting for a response.

"Yes." I admit.

I'm part French. Did I forget to mention that? Mum was born and raised in Nice, France. At the age of eighteen she moved to London and met my future dad. It took my parents a while to communicate because Mum had to learn how to speak English. Surprisingly, out of all my siblings I have the thicker accent and James hardly has an accent. So growing up we learned to speak the language English and French as our second language. Ask me a question in French and I'll answer back without a struggle.

"I dig chicks with French accents." Dominic purred. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He's kidding right?

"Oh shut up Dom." Someone else whispered almost sounding like a piercing knife. Turning around I find a boy leaning back in his chair. His burgundy, long hair ended just above his shoulder and his brown eyes scanned my face. One thing's for sure, I do not have freckles scattered all across my nose. "Don't listen to Dom. He's gay." Dominic huffed and glared at the kid behind me. "I'm not gay!" Just as Dominic said those words Mrs. Grace stopped writing on the board and darted her eyes to us.

"Conner! Dominic! Would you two like detention?" Whoa, this teacher was harsh.

"No." The boys answered in unison.

"Then leave Lillian alone and go back to work." As Mrs. Grace went back to teaching I couldn't help but crack a smile. It was funny seeing the teacher get mad but then I felt bad about the boys. I decided to stop talking to Dominic and, Conner was it? Only when I continued to write a small, folded piece of paper landed on my desk. Wondering who threw the paper, I see Dominic waving at me and he points to the note. I open the paper and find, **'I'm Not Gay.' **written on it. I didn't know what to say or do. Just then another note lands on my desk and right away I knew where it came from. Looking behind me I find Conner giving me a wink and a smirk. Without a word I return to my normal position and open the new note. **'Liar!' **I laugh out loud. For some reason the notes and bickering made me laugh. Everyone in the classroom turned their attention to me and soon even Mrs. Grace was eyeing me. I felt so embarrassed but I couldn't stop laughing. Luckily Mrs. Grace ignored my laughter and went back to work.

* * *

**AN- Dom ! :D Yay, Dom is finally in the story! ^o^ Isn't that awesome!? And Conner is a new OC so try to like him, he's cool! xD Okay but yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! More reviews equal more happiness in the world! ;D  
**


End file.
